Motley
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: KaylaDestroyer and Eightbooksand60cats are fanfiction authors. Being insane, they decide to kidnap fictional characters and lock them in hotel rooms. Just for the funzies. But, what they don't know is, is that their kidnapping will take a dark turn... And launch them into the incredible journey of a lifetime. Cowritten with KaylaDestroyer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo, waddup! Anyhoozles, KaylaDestroyer and I wrote this together, and it took a while, but we had a blast! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Jack and Aria were out messing up the weather somewhere.

But Eightbooksand60cats and KaylaDestroyer were BORED. Their day was going slower than Gutt's pirate ship, on a day with NO wind.

Heck, their day was going slower than a constipated snail in a blizzard!

No, make that the world's-

"Dude. We get it."

"But-"

"Eightbooksand60cats is right. We get it."

"But what about-"

"WE GET IT!"

Eightbooksand60cats looked at KaylaDestroyer. "I'm so bored."

"Ditto. What could we do to solve this dilemma?" KaylaDestroyer asked.

"Hmmm." Eightbooksand60cats frowned. "Feed North Lotus berries?" she asked.

"Nah. We did that last week. How about we steal Sandy's dream dust?" KaylaDestroyer suggested.

"Yeah, but that could be dangerous. I mean, imagine if he turned it into a giant club."

"Oh yeah. That would hurt."

The two girls sighed and rested their heads on the picnic table they were sitting at.

Suddenly, their heads shot up and their lips turned up in what could only be described as a semi-evil grin.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Eightbooksand60cats asked.

"Depends. Are you thinking about giant sacks?" KaylaDestroyer answered.

"Yes. Are you thinking about rooms?"

"Yeah!"

Their grins grew wider as they realized that they WERE thinking of the same thing.

They stood up and shouted, "LET'S GO KIDNAP FICTIONAL CHARACTERS!"

KaylaDestroyer grinned and put her blond hair in a ponytail, brown eyes flashing mischievously. "Who should we kidnap first? Jack and Aria? Bunnymund and Raz? Diego and Shira? North and Sandy?

"Let's start with Jack and Aria, they're a bit easier," Eightbooksand60cats replied.

"Agreed." Both girls rubbed their hands together evilly. "How shall we go about this? You know more about winter spirits than I do." KaylaDestroyer asked.

"Well, we're going to stuff them in the sack of course, and then throw them in the room, so we'll have to get them while they're on the ground." Eightbooksand60cats explained.

"But how would we get them on the ground? They spend so much time in the air, and we don't even know where they are now..." Eightbooksand60cats grinned.

"I have a homemade tracking device specifically made to find Jack and Aria." she replied, then held up a device that looked similar to a smartphone. "All I have to do is press this one button, and the screen will act as a GPS guiding us to Jack and Aria."

"Sweet!" KaylaDestroyer replied. "Let's grab our sack, rent a hotel room and head out!"

"Hotel room?"

"Well yeah, it's not like we're gonna throw 'em in a prison cell or anything."

"True." And the two girls began preparations for their grand plan...

* * *

Eightbooksand60cats's little brother, Something Smells like Salmon, frowned as the two girls asked him to help with their plan.

"But that's really rude!" he exclaimed.

"That's not rude, that's illegal. But the thing is, they're fictional, so nobody really cares," Eightbooksand60cats said.

"Except us," KaylaDestroyer corrected.

"Right. Nobody except for us."

Salmon shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not gonna do anything illegal, even if its being done to fictional characters."

"Don't blame me if you end up being shoved in a sack and then tossed into a dark room."

"What?"

* * *

Aria was enjoying her time in the air, flying with Jack, happily hiding her feelings for him...

Wait, you're not supposed to know that. Forget I EVER said that she had a crush on him.

DOY! I did it again. Never mind.

Anyways, Aria was having a normal day, like a normal teenager, when suddenly a gigantic cloth was pulled over her and Jack, and then all of a sudden they were in a sack.

"Okay, KaylaDestroyer, to the Westin!"

"Westin?"

"It was the cheapest hotel I could find."

"Guys? Is that you?" Jack shouted.

"Shhhhh! They heard us!"

"When I get outta this sack you two are so dead!"

"That's nice, Aria. I'm so glad she's in the sack."

* * *

"Alright, to the Westin!" KaylaDestroyer agreed. "Wait, shouldn't that be WestInn? Or West Inn?"

"I guess, maybe they just have bad spelling." Eightbooksand60cats replied. So with their prize in tow, the two girls hopped in the closest car they could find, hot wired it, and began driving toward Westin (WestInn, West Inn). The sack struggled and jumped around in the back sea,often causing the car to swerve.

"Hey, can't you two be still back there?" KaylaDestroyer, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, asked. "We're kind of trying to drive a car here!" Indeed, while Eightbooksand60cats was manning the gas and break pedals, as well as the gear shifts, KaylaDestroyer was doing her best to lean over and steer the car through the busy highway.

"At the next stoplight I think we should switch seats." Eightbooksand60cats suggested. "The hotel isn't far from here."

"That's good, I'm getting kind of tired leaning over like this." Suddenly a car honked at the two girls, and KaylaDestroyer maneuvered the car back into their lane. She then used the toe of her shoe to roll down her window and looked at the driver of the car beside them. "Sorry mister! It's our first time driving and we're kind of sharing the controls!" she called out. The man simply stared at them with wide, shocked eyes.

"HEY! Is someone else there?" Jack called from inside the sack.

"Help us out of here!" Aria called, and the two began to struggle once more. The man hurriedly turned off onto a side road, clearly freaked out by the passengers. KaylaDestroyer then used the toe of her shoe to close the window. Eightbooksand60cats abruptly slammed down onto the brake pedal, lurching the three other passengers so that KaylaDestroyer's face was pressed into the windshield and the Jack and Aria sack fell off the backseat and onto the floor. After pulling her face off the windshield, KaylaDestroyer sat back in her seat and shook herself, then turned to Eightbooksand60cats.

"Time to switch seats."

"Right." With that the two girls climbed over and squeezed past each other, so that KaylaDestroyer sat in the driver's seat and Eightbooksand60cats sat in the front passenger's seat. "Let's get buckled this time."

"Good plan." With that the two girls buckled, and then the light turned green. KaylaDestroyer stepped on the gas, and Eightbooksand60cats took hold of the wheel. "To Westin (WestInn, West Inn)!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those who favorited and followed, please review! Also to our new readers! :D**

* * *

"One, two, THREE!" The two girls threw the sack into the hotel room and then quickly closed (and locked) the door.

They heard the sound of tearing fabric, and Jack asking, "Jeez, Aria, couldn't you have done that earlier?"

"I didn't have an arrow earlier. And now it kinda just materialized in front of me."

"... Never mind, where are- ... ARE YOU GUYS INSANE? THAT'S SO MESSED UP! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?"

The girls felt a two thumps on the door they were leaning on.

"What was that about?" KaylaDestroyer asked.

"Er... Weeeeell, the thing about the Westin Hotel... It only provided one bed. That's why its so cheap. Nobody wants to go there," Eightbooksand60cats said.

"Oh. But you saw the rooms before you bought it. So why'd you go with this one?"

"It was only five bucks."

"Oh. That's a VERY good reason to buy a room."

"Alright, that's Jack and Aria down." Eightbooksand60cats said.

"HELLO?! We have a serious issue in here!" Aria called from inside.

"I'm sure Jack will be a gentleman and sleep on the couch so you can have the bed, Aria." KaylaDestroyer replied. "He does like you after all." An awkward silence followed, which caused both girls to giggle.

"Come one, let's leave the two lovebirds alone and capture someone else." Eightbooksand60cats whispered. With that the two girls tiptoed away and exited the hotel, eager to kidnap their next victims. "So who next?"

"I say we get Bunnymund and Raz!" KaylaDestroyer replied. "Sure they're not in love or anything, but they're pretty good friends, and Bunnymund promised her parents that he'd be her personal guardian."

"Really? When was that?"

"Long time ago; they were killed when she was a joey. Bunnymund was Raz's favorite guardian, and he came to see her on the day of their death. They made him swear to protect her with his life."

"Wow, that's quite an arrangement." Eightbooksand60cats replied.

"Yeah, but a really good deal too! Bunnymund is a great fighter, and I think he's really gotten attached to Raz, kind of like a daughter."

"So if we lock THEM in a room we get to listen to father-daughter comforting and sweetness?"

"Totally!" KaylaDestroyer replied. "What could be better than listening to the tough Raz and her guardian/father Bunnymund be all family like? I bet they'd both be so embarrassed." Both girls then grinned evilly.

"So...to New York?"

"To New York!"

"Wait, before we get to New York, how're we gonna catch 'em? Let's just use the giant sack again," Eightbooksand60cats said, holding up the giant sack (that had been locked in the room with Aria and Jack).

"How did you get that?" KaylaDestroyer asked.

"Weeeeell, its an old family secret, which I'm gonna tell you anyways. YOUKNOWHOWIHAVEANINSANECATNAMEDLITTLECAT!?"

"Yeeees, I do know about your insane cat named Little Cat."

"Well, she's lik a secret agent. So, while you were telling Aria about how Jack likes her, Little Cat snuck in through the vents and grabbed the sack."

"Oh. Okay! TO NEW YORK!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York, Raz and Bunnymund were checking out the Central Park Zoo.

"Bunny, when ah' we goin' ta go see tha Statue of Liberty?" Raz asked.

"Hol' on, Raz, I'm still checking out this tige'. Imagin' if it jumped on yeh. It'd break al' yehr bones inna secon'..."

"I don' WAN' ta think 'bout it!"

Meanwhile, KaylaDestroyer and Eightbooksand60cats were spying on them with binoculars from behind the bushes, wearing safari hats.

"There's our prey," Eightbooksand60cats said.

"Prepare to be sacked," KaylaDestroyer said.

This statement cause the girls to launch into a quiet fit of giggles.

Eightbooksand60cats whispered, "Okay, here's the plan; you lead Raz over to a corner and sack her, while I distract Bunny. Then I'll sack him, and we'll stuff them in the car and drive back to the hotel."

"Are you sure it'll work?" KaylaDestroyer asked.

"Of course! We're kidnapping fictional characters, and we're real people! Whatever we say works!" Eightbooksand60cats replied.

"True," KaylaDestroyer agreed. "But sometimes they have a strong enough will to change our plans."

"Well, let's hope they don't."

"Indeed."

"Alright, operation Australian Fantasies, go!" Eightbooksand60cats commanded quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: KaylaDestroyer came up with Operation Australian Fantasies, Traffy, and THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! :D This will be updated whenever I have internet, so yeah. ^_^ ENJOY! :D**

* * *

KaylaDestroyer stepped out of the bush. "Hey! Hey Raz! Can you come over and... And inspect this bush! I think something's wrong with it!"

Raz and Bunnymund stared at the fanfiction author. "You want me to inspect a bush?"

KaylaDestroyer grinned. "Yep!"

Raz shook her head disbelievingly, but went over to KaylaDestroyer anyways.

As Bunnymund turned around, KaylaDestroyer pulled the sack over Raz's head, who made a noise of surprise.

Bunnymund turned slightly upon hearing the kangaroo's cry. "Raz?" he asked. But Eightbooksand60cats, with the speed of a cheetah, sacked him as well, and with that the two Australian characters were captured.

"Come on! Let's get these two back to the hotel!" KaylaDestroyer exclaimed, and the two fanfiction authors were off, this time riding skateboards back to the hotel. Upon arriving, they quickly dumped the animals in the reserved room and then exited it, locking the door securely. Loud tearing sounds ensued from behind the door, and then a string of curses aimed a them.

"I swear, when we get out of here I'm gonna'-" Raz started.

"Raz, not now! We have to focus on getting out first!" Bunnymund cut her off.

Raz kicked the door, expecting it to fall open because she had amazing stregth in her legs. Instead, it made an odd squishing noise and catapulted her against the wall.

"Rubber, my fine kangaroo friend! All my idea; no way you can break rubber!" KaylaDestroyer called from behind the door.

Raz and Bunnymund growled.

"WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE, I'M GOING TO-"

"So who are we kidnapping next?" KaylaDestryoer asked, ignoring the loud beeping sound coming from Eightbooksand60cats's cell phone, which blocked out everything Bunnmund was saying comepletely.

"OOH! Diego and Shira. I've been looking forward to this ever since we came up with this idea..."

"You mean since this morning?"

"You know it!"

"Okay! Let's gooooo!"

The two girls started to run out of the hotel, then paused.

"But maybe we should go pay a visit to the sack shop," Eightbooksand60cats said.

"Agreed."

* * *

Diego and Shira basked in the sun, without a care in the world.

That is, until a white cat jumped out of the bushes and started chanting something that sounded horribly like a spell.

"Little Cat! Get back here!"

KaylaDestroyer and Eightbooksand60cats leaped out of the bushes.

"Um... This kind of ruins the element of surprise, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it does," Diego said.

"Uh... Quick, write something!" Eightbooksand60cats said, handing KaylaDestroyer a clipboard with a blank paper attached to it, and a pen.

"Shira and Diego were suddenly trasported to the hotel room!"

And with a poof! Shira and Diego found themselves in a hotel room.

Shira hissed. "I hate fanfiction authors."


	4. Chapter 4

The two sabers tried to claw the door down, but found that their claws hardly made a dent it. And that it hurt their paws severely. "Ah! What the-" Diego exclaimed.

"Ha ha! It's a door made of steel! Your claws will never puncture it!" KaylaDestroyer replied. She then turned to Eightbooksand60cats and said, "Quite ingenious of you."

"Why thank you." Eightbooksand60cats replied. "So, who should we kidnap next? Tooth?"

"Hmm...we could, or we could kidnap another pirate." KaylaDestroyer replied.

"OPEN THIS DOOR YA' HOOLIGANS!" Raz screeched from across the hall. Eightbooksand60cats contemplated the idea.

It would be fun to have another pirate...

* * *

Squint took a deep breath, then began walking. Slowly at first, so his confidence wouldn't run out and he wouldn't stop suddenly, ultimately causing his own failure. The velvety white doe sat on the other side of the clearing, weaving something as always, smiling softly to herself. He could get lost staring into her icy blue eyes. That is, if she ever made eye contact with him. But he had seen them from afar, and thought them beautiful. "Today is the day." he muttered.

"Today I will get her name. And then..." He stopped speaking for a moment, but continued walking. He hadn't quite figured out what he would do after getting her name. "Not like I can just walk up and say 'Hey I've been watching you weave for the past two months and just got the courage to ask what your name was. Wanna' go out sometime?'" Squint thought dejectedly, then shook his head. He had once been a fearless pirate; how could a simple female make him so afraid?

Just man up and talk to her, Squint thought. He started walking towards her, but then made a U-turn towards his rock.

What if she thinks I'm an idiot? What if I stink? He resisted the urge to check. What if she was watching him?

No, I bathed yesterday. He stuck out his chest with a determined face. Just ask her her name.

Suddenly, he slumped his shoulders. But what if I stutter?

He puffed out his chest again. She's just a doe.

He slumped again. A very BEAUTIFUL doe.

He heard a giggle and turned around.

The doe had been watching him.


	5. Chapter 5

Squint could have died from embarrassment in that moment, but took this as an advantage and gave a nervous smile back, walking towards the doe with new confidence. At least now the ice had sort of been broken; she thought he was funny. On his way over for sure now, he locked eyes with her for the first time, and felt his heart melt. Or freeze, considering the shade. Either way he was happy. At last he reached the white doe, and sat down across from her, her weaving project in between them. "So uh, my name's Squint. Who're you?"

The doe giggled again. "I'm Nina." She had an adorable British accent. "What were you doing over there?"

"Erm... Having an argument with myself," Squint said, a bit sheepishly. "What're you making over there?" he asked, gesturing to the project in between them.

"A basket," Nina replied.

"A basket?" Squint asked, tilting his head. "You mean those things humans use?" Nina blushed and glanced at the ground.

"Well, I suppose anyone who can make 'em would use 'em." Squint smiled softly.

"Makes sense. So, what do you use 'em for?"

"I use it for transfering berries, and sometimes carrots, to my hut." Nina pointed to the little house. It was a little farther away, but Squint could see it.

"Would you like to come in?"

Squint's eyes widened and a smile lit up his face. "Uh, I, yes! Yes, I'd love to!" he replied ecstatically.

"We'll come on." Nina said with a chuckle, rising to her feet. Wanting to continue his good streak, Squint reached out and carefully picked up the unfinished basket.

"Here, let me carry that for you." Nina blushed and allowed him to take it.

_So far so good!_ Squint thought. Nina opened the door to the hut and walked inside.

Inside, there were several baskets holding berries or carrots. There were also some clay bowls with water inside.

In the corner of the hut lay a small bed, covered with a fur blanket.

Squint looked questioningly at Nina, who blushed deeply and said, "I made it out of my fur. You know, when I shed? It's rather unladylike."

"I think its very smart."

Nina blushed deeper still.

* * *

Outside, Eightbooksand60cats and KaylaDestroyer were hiding behind a bush.

"Shut up, Bobby!" Eightbooksand60cats muttered.

"Who're you talking to?" KaylaDestroyer asked.

"Bobby. He thinks he's sooooo smart, cause he's a ghost and all."

"Oh. What'd he say?"

"He said that we're coming off as kinda stalkerish."

"... Dumb ghost."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just letting you guys know: a buck is a male rabbit and a doe is a female rabbit. Also, a jill is a female kangaroo. Just letting you know, since these words pop up a lot in this story. X3**

* * *

"So, if you don't mind me asking, Squint, where did you get that knife?" Nina asked. Squint blinked and set down the basket, before twirling his most prized possession in his paws.

"Um," he muttered uncomfortably. There was no way he could tell her he used to be a pirate; it would scare her off! "Well actually I got it from a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"A kangaroo. Her name was Raz." Nina's eyes widened with interest.

"You mean you've seen a real kangaroo?" Squint smirked.

"Oh yeah, she was totally cool. She loved to make weapons and practice with them. She let her friends use them too."

"Really? Do all kangaroos make weapons?"

"I don't think so. I think Raz did only because she was a pirate." Squint's eyes widened and he slapped a paw over her his mouth. "Aw fudgecarrots." he thought.

"She was a PIRATE?"

Squint expected Nina to throw him out of her home, but instead, her eyes just widened and sparkled with interest.

"What was she like?"

"Uh... She was... Piratey... And... Tall..."

Nina giggled. "And?" Squint scratched the back of his neck for a moment.

"Uh, well she was friendly, in a way, but she loved fighting everyone. Her way of saying 'hello' to a stranger would be to hold out one of her weapons in an invitation to fight. And you know, she'd say 'G'day', but the main message was she wanted to fight you."

Nina jumped on her bed and lay on her stomach, facing Squint. "Were YOU a pirate?"

"Um, yeah, actually. Raz and I were on the same crew." Squint replied with a smile. Nina's eyes sparkled with delight.

"I've always dreamed of meeting a real live pirate!"

"Really?" Squint asked, slightly awed that he could have crossed paths with such a doe. Nina nodded.

"Uh huh."

"So, were you captain?" Nina asked.

Squint chuckled. "No, an ape named Gutt was."

"Were you first mate?"

"No, but Raz became first mate after the first left."

"Why was you captain called Gutt?"

Squint cringed slightly. "You don't want to know."

"Oh, believe me, I'm not as naive as I look."

"So, where is your crew now?"

"Um, I'm not really sure." Squint's face became downcast. "I miss Raz a lot though; she was always like a big sister to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She didn't let it show very often, but, you know whenever we were alone and I was injured somehow she'd take care of me. Whether it was...physical or, emotional. It was like she'd be the only one to mourn me if I died suddenly."

"Oh." Now Nina looked as if she was going to cry. "JUST Raz?"

"Nonononono, Mom and Dad live a couple miles away," Squint said quickly.

Nina smiled with relief. "Oh, that's good."

"Yeah, I didn't get to see them very often though. Probably because they were Raz's parents. Mine died when I was a baby and, Raz's parents took me in." Squint replied.

"That's... So tragic! What did your parents die of?"

Thankfully, Nina wasn't going to cry again, knowing that Squint at least had surrogate parents.

Squint shrugged. "I don't actually know. I was barely out of the infant stage when they passed on. I can only remember crying all alone and then Raz's mom coming along and finding me. Ever since becoming part of her family, Raz treated me like her baby brother."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the hut, things were going as slow as the first chapter. Things had gotten so boring that KaylaDestroyer started playing a video game on her smart phone while Eightbooksand60cats argued with Bobby about whether they were stalkers or not.

"Hey, what's that?" KaylaDestroyer asked, pointing down at a shadowy figure moving towards Nina's hut.

"I don't know." Eightbooksand60cats replied. "But they look suspicious. They might be after one of our bunny friends." She listened for a moment before rolling her eyes. "We are TOO their friends, Bobby! And that means we need to protect them!"

"Come on, let's see if we can get a closer look." KaylaDestroyer suggested. With that the two girls crept towards the hut, eyes on the mysterious shadow.

* * *

"Wow, I guess Raz is really important to you, huh?" Nina asked.

"Yeah." Squint replied sadly. "I just...I have NO idea where in the world she is, and I'm afraid if I go to look for her...I might find..." Squint sighed. Nina leaned forward and placed a caring paw on his knee. Squint looked up at her in surprise; when people found out he was (or had been) a pirate, they tried to stay as far away from him as possible.

"Well... what if someone was with you? Would you be able to face that?" she asked. Squint's eyes widened.

"You mean... you'd help me look for her?" Nina smiled.

"Sure, why not? I'd like to meet her myself, and... she sounds really important to you. Besides, we're kind of friends, right?" Squint smiled, and took her hand in his.

"Yes, yeah, we're totally friends!" he replied excitedly, before glancing down at his lap. He instantly released her hand, but smiled nervously. "Um, Nina, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Well, I was wondering if-"

A strange sound interrupted Squint, and both rabbits froze, ears erect and twitching. It almost sounded like something scraping at the side of Nina's hut. Neither dared turn and look at where the sound was coming from. "Nina?"

"Huh?"

"You weren't expecting anyone else, were you?"

The white doe gulped and shook her head the slightest bit. "No."

The sound came again, harsher and louder, as though someone were trying to break in. Squint instantly stood and shielded Nina's body with his own, holding his knife in front of himself.

"Nina, don't move." he commanded.

"Squint-"

"I'll protect you, just DON'T, MOVE." he insisted. Nina merely whimpered as the scratching sound escalated, causing both rabbit's heart beats to increase. Suddenly something huge and black burst through the wall with a loud screech, causing Squint to turn away. He reached back and grabbed Nina's hand protectively as she let out a cry of chock and fear, intent on taking care of her. But something slammed into him forcefully, weakening his body and making him feel drowsy.

"Squint!" Nina cried, trying to right his senses, but to no avail. Eventually Squint lost his grip on the doe, and fell to the ground, out cold.

* * *

When Squint awoke, it wasn't to a sight he expected. Nor was he sure he even wanted it.

"Is he alive?"

"I think so, his ears are twitching."

"Nina's gone though, we didn't get here fast enough."

"At least we got here. See Bobby? We're not STALKERS, we're just late heroes."

Squint groaned as the voices echoed in his head. Why did they sound so annoyingly familiar? His eyes fluttered open to see the two debatably crazy fanfiction girls peering curiously down at him. Great, JUST what he needed.

"Oh good, you're awake!" the one on his left greeted.

"Yeah, we were afraid you'd died already!" the one to his right exclaimed with a smile. "Can you tell us what happened, exactly? We were guarding you from outside but uh, we didn't make it in time to actually SAVE you."

Squint moaned and sat up, rubbing his head and looking around. Nina's hut had apparently been lit on fire or something, because the blackened remains were still smoldering around the three. Or four, he supposed, since there was the invisible 'Bobby' character, hanging around somewhere. The doe herself was absent, which shocked Squint to his core.

Suddenly one of the girls' previous comments hit home. He jumped to his feet and looked around, flustered and afraid. "NINA! Where did she go? What happened?"

"We don't know, that's why we're asking YOU. You both were in here when that black shadow came along and destroyed this place."


	7. Chapter 7

Squint started to pace. "We NEED to find her! I can't lose her!" He whirled on the two girls. "This is YOUR fault! If you had gotten here sooner, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Whoa, Squint, don't blame us!" Eightbooksand60cats exclaimed, a frown on her face.

"Yeah! We KNOW you're scared and frustrated, and you need someone to blame, but it isn't our fault!" KaylaDestroyer exclaimed.

"BOBBY!" Eightbooksand60cats exclaimed. "I am TIRED of this invisible biz! We need your ghost powers NOW!"

A fifty year old man with a beard and a trucker's cap slowly appeared, making Squint and KaylaDestroyer jump.

"You never told me he was REAL!"

Eightbooksand60cats looked at them, puzzled. "Of course he was real! What made you think otherwise?"

She turned back to Bobby, who was looking bored. "Here are the keys to the hotel room. Bring back Raz, Bunnymund, Jack, and Aria. And maybe bring Sam and Dean along if you find 'em. We'll need their tracking skills."

Bobby yawned. "Whatever ya say, you idjit." He disappeared.

"So uh...exactly how long will Bobby take to get our reinforcements?" Squint asked nervously. He was itching to go find Nina. Suddenly his eyes widened. "And did you say Raz?"

"Yeah," Eightbooksand60cats replied. "We locked her up in a room with another character."

Squint's eye twitched, ears erect and KaylaDestroyer took a step back.

"You mean you've know where my ONLY sister has been this ENTIRE TIME, and you didn't TELL ME?!" the rabbit exploded.

"How could you do this to me? I've been so worried about her; I thought she was DEAD!" Squint shouted.

"Squint-" KaylaDestroyer started.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME!? AND WHY DID YOU LOCK HER IN A HOTEL ROOM?"

"OY!"

Squint stopped shouting as Eightbooksand60cats flicked his forehead. "NOW you can talk, KaylaDestroyer."

"Thanks, though you didn't have to get him to stop like that. Alright, now Squint, yell. WE happen to be the ones who are going to help you," KaylaDestroyer said.

"You write fanfiction. How am I supposed to trust you?" Squint asked.

"Would we be waiting for a rescue team if we didn't want to help you?"

"No," Squint grumbled.

"Right. So, obviously, you can trust us."

It wasn't long after that Bobby returned, an interesting crowd behind him. Along with Sam and Dean, he had a very reluctant Guardian of Easter, a curious winter spirit, a beautiful, female spirit who controlled the wind, and a large, violet and gray Procoptodon. Squint's eyes passed over each figure bore sly, until lighting on the kangaroo, her warm, golden eyes locking with his forest green ones. A smile lit up the dark gray rabbit's face, and he launched himself forwards with a great surge, smacking himself into the kangaroo's chest and wrapping his tiny arms around her neck. "RAZ!" he exclaimed joyously, hugging her for all he was worth. After regaining herself, Raz smiled and wrapped her arms around his tiny body lovingly.

"Oh Squint, yer' okay!" she exclaimed, holding him tightly to her chest and holding the back of his head with one hand. "I thought I'd neva's see ya' again."

"I thought you were DEAD." Squint replied, a tear trailing down his cheek. It was mixed into his sister's fur as he buried his face in her chest, more tears following. Salty droplets leaked out of Raz's own eyes and dribbled down her face onto Squint's ears.

"Mah' only...baby...brothah'..."

"Coming through!"

The moment was ruined by Bobby, who was carrying a large box, shoving Raz aside.

Squint sighed. "According to what Eightbooksand60cats told me, he's fond of doing that." And after a moment's thought, "He also likes to call her an idjit."

"SQUINT! FRONT AND CENTER!

Squint sighed, and walked away from Raz.

"This is Squint. The girl he likes is the whole reason we're here. She was taken," KaylaDestroyer explained.

Dean shook his head. "You're telling me that we were taken away from our search for Leviathans because of a RABBIT?" He did not sound corcerned or even amused. He sounded more annoyed and frustrated. "You know, the Leviathans are planning to make the whole world their steakhouse, and you want us to abandon our search for something to stop them for a-"

Sam smacked Dean upside the head.

"Sam!"

"You have NEVER been in love before, have you?" Sam asked.

Dean was about to retaliate when Eightbooksand60cats rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Discuss your love lives later, alright?" she said. "Dean- I KNOW Leviathans are a priority, but, COME ON, MAN! Work your Hunter magic!"

"Fine! How far away were you from the shadow?" Dean asked, looking like he very much wanted to strangle the dark-haired girl standing in front of him.

"Up there," KaylaDestroyer said, pointing to bush on a cliff. "We were able to hear them because we may have kinda put a wire in Nina's house."

Sam stared at the duo. "That's coming off a bit stalkery-"

"We know! Bobby told us," KaylaDestroyer interjected.

"How big was the shadow?" Sam asked.

"Uh... This... Big?" Eightbooksand60cats made a awkward shape with her hands.

"Shit," Sam muttered.

"How many do you think?" Dean asked.

"I dunno. Around three or four..."

"What?" Eightbooksand60cats asked.

The brothers ignored her.

"Well, that size from that distance, it suggests a group," Bobby sighed. "Which means this is going to be a lot harder than we originally thought."

"How many?"

"The shadow you saw suggests three or four people, but you never know. There could be a lot more."

"Alright! Everybody gather round!" Sam shouted. The others walked towards him, looking slightly confused.

"Ah' we goin' or not?" Bunnymund asked.

"Yeah. But those without weapons, grab one of whatever's in the box."

"What's in the box?" Aria asked.

"I think I have an idea," Eightbooksand60cats said grimly.

Squint eyed the box warily. He still had his knife after his own encounter, thankfully, and now he had Raz. Her pouch full of weapons would more than fully suffice for the two animals, so he wasn't keen on checking out whatever was in Dean's box. Besides, it WAS the box Bobby had used to so carelessly shove his beloved sister aside. If one could hold grudges against objects, Squint certainly had one for this box.

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but I think me and Raz are good on the whole weapons thing." he said, climbing onto her shoulder. Of course to sit down and snuggle into her neck.

"If anyone here is gonna' need weapons it'll be those two Fanfiction girls."

Eightbooksand60cats gingerly reached into the box and pulled out box wrapped in colorful paper. She cocked an eyebrow at Dean. "Seriously?"

"They're old gifts from Dad. You're lucky we never used them," Dean said.

She scoffed and handed another box to KaylaDestroyer. After doing that, she ripped open the box to extract the weapon underneath: a hand pistol.

KaylaDestroyer took out the gun and looked at Sam. "Ammuntition?"

"Its already loaded."

Jack tilted his head at the pistols. "They look like any old, ordinary pistols." he said.

"Well, even THOSE can be deadly." Aria commented.

"True." Jack agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean looked at Jack and Aria. "You're going to fight with a stick?"

"I have ice powers."

"Riiiiiiight. And you?" he asked, looking at Aria.

"I have my bow and arrows."

"And according to what Bobby tells me, YOU'VE got boomerangs." He turned to Bunnymund. "Which will help how?"

"Do ya' rea'lize 'ow the Australians used t' hunt?" Bunnymund asked.

"I STILL don't see how-"

He was smacked upside the head by both KaylaDestroyer and Eightbooksand60cats.

"OW! Kid, I'm am THIS close to locking in a closet and 'forgetting about you' for a week."

He was smacked again, this time by Sam. "Jeez! Alright, alright, I'll shut up..." He then stared sullenly at Eightbooksand60cats, as if blaming her.

"That's fun," KaylaDestroyer said.

Dean grumbled under his breath.

"Did you see any footprints?" Sam asked.

"Not yet."

"Uh... You... Rabbit. The small one, I keep forgetting your name. Anyways, just... Let's go. We're going to look around first and THEN we'll move."

Squint rolled his eyes. "The name is Squint." he muttered darkly for a moment. Raz then gently scratched his jaw with one finger, causing his expression to slacken.

"It's all right, Squint. We'll get your friend Nina back." she assured. As the group followed Sam and Dean, Squint whispered to his sister in private conversation.

"Um, Raz?"

"Aye."

"Um, about Nina..."

"You got a crush on her."

"Yes." Squint mumbled. Raz smiled and stroked his ears.

"No shame in likin' a girl. Every boy does soonah' or latah'. We'll get her back, I promise." The two siblings smiled at each other.

"It, Raz! Bring your bunny brother and come look at this!" Bunnymund called. Curious, Raz hopped over to where the Guardian of Easter crouched on one knee beside Nina's hut. He lifted his paw up to show them swirling, black sands from the wreckage.

"What IS that stuff?" Squint asked.

"Nightmare sand." Bunnymund replied. "It's all over these remains."

"So, what does that mean?" Raz asked nervously.

"It means, whoever this 'Nina' girl is, Pitch Black the Nightmare King took her."

"CRAP!"

Dean kicked at the smoldering remains of Nina's house. "CRAP! Can we ever get a frigging BREAK?"

"What?" Bobby asked.

Dean held up a powdery yellow substance.

Bobby groaned. "No..."

"That's right, its sulfur. A demon was here. And now, I'm a lot more interested in this rescue mission."

"Aren't they the same thing?" Bunnymund asked. "Look, whoever's behind this, and however they did it, we need to get to them FAST. For all we know Nina could be in serious trouble." Squint's heart rate increased ten-fold. His foot began to lightly drum on Raz's shoulder fearfully. The kangaroo soothed him with gentle ear stroking.

"Don't worry jackrabbit; we'll get her back, I promise." she whispered.

Sam shook his head. "Demons are different from Pitch. They're probably a lot more dangerous."

Jack looked at him, skeptically. "And how would you know?"

"I DID watch your movie. Awesome graphics."

"It is, isn't it?" KaylaDestroyer said enthusiastically.

Sam nodded. "I especially like the part where Sandy went bad-ass on Pitch."

"MOVING ON!" Bobby shouted.

"Uh, right. Anyways, Dean, go look for the demon knife. And that old latin book."

"What would we need a Latin book for?" KaylaDestroyer asked.

"Exorcism," Bobby said. "It needs to be said in Latin."

"Exorcism?" Squint asked.

"It means we expel the demon from the person he's possessing," Sam explained.

"Gruesome," Jack muttered.

"So, what does this have to do with Nina's captors and how long will it take us to get her back?" Squint asked impatiently. "Great, just when I find a potential girlfriend she get's captured by weird, evil people." he thought.

Dean sighed. "A demon has your girlfriend, alright?"

"She's not my-"

"Shut up. Be happy that I think she's your girlfriend, alright?"

"Alright, let's move," said a very annoyed Bobby.

Squint shuddered; demons were nasty, evil creatures of the devil. Just the thought of them sent chills down his spine. He tried his best to avoid anything having to do with them, but if he thought too much about the fact they existed, he began to shiver and would usually snuggle into Raz for comfort. Which was exactly what he did now. "What's up, jackrabbit?" Raz asked as she hopped after the group.

"I just...demons, Raz. Mom and dad said to never have anything to do with them, and now...now one of 'em's got Nina."

"Don't worry, Squint." Raz replied. She took one hand and lovingly pressed him into her neck. "We'll get her back. She'll be alright."

"Let's go! We found some footprints," Bobby said. The motley crew (which consisted of a ghost, two men who hunt monsters for a living, spirits, animals and two girls who wrote fanfiction) followed him, already speculating about the dangers they would have to get past.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: AAAAAAUGH, I LOVE BEING AUSTRALIAN BECAUSE WE FIND THE WEIRDEST STUFF FUNNY! XD Moving on... Thank you Traffy, MBSAVfan (I hope I got your name right!) and inabox for reviewing! :D On with the story!**

* * *

Nina murmured as her eyes fluttered open, and she slowly sat up. Wherever she was, it was dark and eerie, a chilly breeze blowing and water trickling. "I must be in a cave." she thought. She tried to stand, but wobbled and fell back down after a moment. "Hello?" she called. "Anyone there?"

"Hello, dear."

Nina jumped. A slightly fat man with a dark hair was standing in front of her. He also had a british accent.

"Who are you?"

"I am Crowley." His eyes turned completely black. "And I am a demon. Nit just any demon, actually, I'm the king of Hell."

Nina gasped. "Let me go!"

"Afraid that's not going to happen." A man in complete black with a nose like a knife was walking out of the shadows. "Y'see, your 'rescue' team, consists of people that I, sorry Crowley, I meant WE, VERY much want to get."

"If you're the King of Hell," Nina said shakily, scooting back as far as she could. "then you're the Devil, Lucifer, the Father of all Lies. What could you want with those close to ME?"

"Well, I'm not really Lucifer. Luci's in the cage with Michael. Those Winchester boys DID stop the apocalypse. And that's who I want to get. The Leviathan thing? They're not doing a very good job," Crowley said. He pulled a newspaper from the table and glanced at it.

"Bollocks."

"What?" the other man asked.

"Roman's making advances to wipe demons off the face of the earth. Gotta go. I need to arm my demons and start turning hell into a fortress. It was fun, Pitch, but good-bye." And then he vanished.

Pitch rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Then he smirked deviously at Nina. "At least I still have you, my dear." Nina gulped and trembled. "Oh don't worry. You have some time to be happy yet." he continued, reaching into the white doe's cage and gently stroking her cheek. "Once you fall asleep, you'll see that little pirate again."

Nina's eyes widened hopefully. "I-I will?"

"Oh yes. In your sweet, sweet nightmares." Pitch replied with a grin, then laughed evilly and left the white doe to herself. A black tendril of sand wrapped itself around Nina's neck, forming the shape of a diamond necklace. She blinked down at it in surprise, before a chill went through her. Fear suddenly gripped her mind, and he hunkered down in her prison with a gasp.

"Oh Squint," she whimpered. "Please hurry."


	10. Chapter 10

"RABBIT!" Bobby shouted.

Squint sighed. "For the last time, its SQUINT!"

"Whatever! What color is your girlfriend?"

"White."

Bobby held up a strand of white fur. "Then we're on the right track."

The group continued on until nightfall. Three hours after sunset, they stopped to make camp in a grassy clearing. Squint of course insisted on sleeping cradled in Raz's embrace, huddled against her chest. It was soon after he fell asleep however that the torment began.


	11. Chapter 11

Nina soon drifted off in her cage, and found herself in a moonlit glade. Standing across from her was Squint, looking confused and intrigued. A smile lit up her face and she charged into him, wrapping her arms around the slightly taller buck with joyful tears. "Nina!" he exclaimed.

"Oh Squint, I've been so terrified!" she sobbed into his chest fur. The gray male tilted her face up to his, eyes worried.

"What happened? Who has you?" he asked. Somehow Nina knew this was the real Squint; not just a figment of her imagination. She gave a faint smile.

"Pitch was right." she whispered. Squint's eyes widened.

"PITCH? The Nighgmare King?! He's the one improsoning you?"

"Yes." Nina replied, then her face drooped suddenly. "He said I'd see you...in my nightmares." She held him tightly and buried her face in his fur. "Oh Squint, this is going to end up as a nightmare for both of us!"

"Hey, it's gonna' be all right." Squint assured her. "It's all just a dream. Granted a really twisted, scary dream, but that's all it is." He suddenly reached out and took hold of the necklace she wore. "Where did you get this?" Nina looked down at the accessory.

"Pitch, I think." she replied. "It came from a strand of, black sand." Squint gripped the necklace tighter in his fist.

"Probably the same stuff that the Easter Bunny found at your hut." he muttered thoughtfully. Before Nina had a chance to ask, Squint released the necklace and jumped back, letting out a cry of pain.

"What's wrong?" the doe fretted.

"My paw." Squint groaned. "The necklace burned it or something. It feels like it's on fire." Squint's paw was instantly lit with flame, causing Nina to scream.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed. "I-I'll figure a way to put it out!" Squint grabbed her shoulder with his good paw.

"No!" he insisted with a wince. "I know it looks bad, and it hurts a lot, but, but it's just a dream. We'll both wake up and I'll be fine."

"But I can't just let you burn!"

"Nina, I'm not really burning!" Suddenly the ground in between them split, and Nina fell forward into the chasm while Squint stumbled back. The white doe gave a shriek of terror, eyes wide at what lay below her as she rapidly descended. "NINA! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Squint called, the flames engulfing his being.

"SQUINT!" she called back.

* * *

Nina awoke with a gasp, and looked around wildly. She was back in her cage in the cold, dark cave, all alone. She placed her face into her hands and began to cry. "Oh, don't be so sad, darling." Pitch's voice crept up from the shadows. Startled, she pressed herself into the back wall and hunkered down into a ball.

"You!" she exclaimed. "Take this horrid necklace off me!" she demanded. Pitch chuckled, melting into her vision from the shadows.

"But then everything wouldn't 't be as fun." he sneered. "I need something to entertain myself with while waiting for your little rescue party." Nina gulped and began to cry once more.

* * *

Squint's eyes shot open and he let out a cry of pain, awakening Raz first as she was closest to him. The kangaroo worriedly wrapped her arms around him protectively as he panted, clutching his paw to his chest. "Aaaaah, oooooh!" he moaned.

"Squint? What's wrong?" Raz fretted. Squint whimpered and snuggled into his older sister, his only sister, and slowly brought his paw up for examination. At this point the two Fanfiction girls and the rest if the party came over, inquiring as to what was wrong. The rabbit merely held his paw up, revealing the appendage to be severely burnt, with patches of missing fur, aost to the point of disfiguration. Raz let out a horrified gasp.

"Pitch." he whispered feebly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dean. Dean, wake up. Dean, for the love of corn, I know you're not that deep a sleeper!" Eightbooksand60cats whispered, trying to wake Dean up.

Eightbooksand60cats sighed. "Dean, we need to move on! Nina could be in serious danger! DEAN!"

Dean remained unresponsive, though she thought she saw his lips twitch.

"I know what would wake him up," KaylaDestroyer said. And with that said, she pinched Dean's forearm. HARD.

"AAAAUUUUGH! Okay, okay, I'm up! Jeez!"

KaylaDestroyer and Eightbooksand60cats high-fived.

* * *

Five minutes later, everybody was up, and they resumed their course, stopping only when they lost the trail.

"We should have brought a blood-hound," Squint muttered. "Once those things get a hold of a scent, they'll follow it to the end of the earth."

"Tha's nice, but where exac'ly were we supposed ta find a blood-hound?" Bunnymund asked.

"What about those dogs Cas found in Perth?" asked Dean.

"Nah, he was in the middle of a dog race; those were Greyhounds," Sam replied, checking the ground for any footprints or clues. He frowned. "Hey, do any of you know someone with pink, green and lavender colored hair? And with feet the size of a small child?"

"Run that by me again?" KaylaDestroyer asked.

"It has pink, green and lavender colored hair, and has the feet of a small child's."

"Oh no," the fanfictioners groaned.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Its a Mary-Sue!"

"A what?" Raz asked.

"A Mary-Sue!" Eightbooksand60cats cried, "A horrible monster from the plant, PERFECTOMONDO, the Mary-Sue's planet was dying, so she came to Earth with her brother, Gary-Stu. They went to the world's fanfictioners, and poisoned their minds with their perfectness, causing-"

"Cut to ta' chase; wha' is it?" Raz interrupted.

Eightbooksand60cats growled at Raz for interrupted her idiotic story, but obliged. "A Mary-Sue is a horrible creature that has no flaws, and has too many halves. Most of the time, they have TWO fathers, WAAAAAAAY too many last names, and an even more ridiculous amount of first names. Like, in the Harry Potter example, Serenity Sakura Harmony Ashley Red Diamond OMG I'M PERFECT Moonstone Ebony Ivory Raven Ashley Dumbledore-Potter-Snape-Black."

"I think I got a headache just listening to it," Aria said, holding her head.

"Yeah. Also, they make all the canon characters blubberng idiots, as they all want to marry her, and she has a ridiculousy tragic past. They're also known for dying and coming back to life at least ONCE," KaylaDestroyer added. "They also use the word 'Kawaii' way to many times."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means cute in Japanese."

"Ooooooooh, u look sooooo kawaaaaaiiiiii!" came a sugary sweet voice.

"OH NO, ITS HER! Quick, KaylaDestroyer, make it so that all the male characters are immune to her!"

KaylaDestroyer quickly pulled out her magic clipboard and wrote, 'All male characters are immune to Mary-Sues.' And after a second of thought, 'And all female characters are immune to Gary-Stus.'

The Mary-Sue had blonde, pink, green and lavender hair that reached to her waist. She wore pink boots and a lavender mini-dress that no one in their right mind would wear, but, in Mary-Sue description, made her look, "Souper sexi and KAAAAAWAAAAAAIIIIII (Squeal)!1!"

She was armed with whips, and guns, and then she magically pulled a mace out of thin air. "Ur al sooooo kawaii!1!1! 2 bad I hav 2 hert uuuuuuu!1!"

"If it bleeds, you can kill it!" Dean shouted. He took out his gun, ready to shoot the Mary-Sue.

KaylaDestroyer and Eightbooksand60cats ran towards him. "Dean, no, that isn't a good ide-"

But it was too late; Dean shot the Mary-Sue in the stomach, making a rainbow blossom out of the wound.

The group was silent for a second.

"Technically, that's still bleeding, right?" Sam asked.


	13. Chapter 13

"No, no it doesn't." KaylaDestroyer replied with wide eyes. "There's only one thing that can save us now." With that Eightbooksand60cats pulled out a grenade labeled 'Mary-Sue Detonator', pulled off the clip, and threw it at the Mary-Sue. Thankfully, the creature exploded into a purple puff of sparkles.

"Well that's a relief." Eightbooksand60cats said. "We should get out of here before another one comes and starts chasing us." And so the group hurried on, Raz clutching her brother tightly. When they stopped for lunch, the kangaroo was able to examine Squint's paw.

"Squint what on earth happened?" she asked him as she rubbed some ointment over the burns. Squint winced for a moment before replying.

"Pitch...has Nina."

"I knew it!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

"He put some kind of weird necklace on her, made out of that black sand we found at her hut."

"Nightmare sand." Bunnymund confirmed. "He's probably torturin' her with fear and nightmares right now."

"But how did ya' get burned?" Raz inquired. Squint gave a moan as she bandaged his injured paw.

"The last time we were both asleep - last night - we kind of shared a, a nightmare. Her necklace burned my paw, and then it got lit on fire, and then she fell down this chasm and-and it was awful!" With that Squint cuddled against his sister's chest, whimpering.

"Oh." Raz said, pitying him, and held the rabbit close. She looked up at Bunnymund. "We gotta' get ta Nina fast. If somethin' like this happens everytime he falls asleep..." she trailed off, afraid to finish.

* * *

Nina sat in her cage, trying to remove Pitch's necklace.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, pulling off the necklace. But then, to her dismay, it just turned into a ring, which alighted itself on her finger.

She tried to pull it off, and upon succeeding, it changed into a bracelet and forced itself onto her wrist. She tried to remove it again, and it just turned back into a necklace and curled itself around her neck.

"Uh, uh, uh, dearie," Pitch said, walking out of the shadows. "I've been lenient, but if you keep trying to remove my creation, I'll have no choice but to... TIGHTEN the noose a little bit."

"Leave me alone!" Nina shouted. She tugged at the necklace, which suddenly drew itself away from her chest and towards her neck.

"If you keep messing around with it, it will strangle you," said Pitch, yawning boredly. "Its nearly dusk. Finally, some fun."

Nina gulped. She tried her best to stay awake that night, desperately hoping not to have anymore nightmares about Squint. But the black sands swirling ominously around her and Pitch's echoing voice soon drew her into the land of dreams. Or as it were, nightmares. This time she found herself in a forest, surrounded by tall, dark trees. Lost, she traveled through the forest fearfully, constantly turning her head should something try to attack her. "Squint? " she called, multiple times. At last his voice called back to hers.

"Nina! Where are you? I'm coming!" The white doe was soon reunited with him, and threw herself into his embrace tearfully once more.

"Squint...maybe we should stay away from each other in these dreams."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's a nightmare, and it seems like bad things happen when we're together. Maybe if we stayed apart things wouldn't be so horrible."

Squint hugged her firmly.

"No, Nina." he said quietly. "Seeing each other like this will help us rescue you faster. Can you tell me anything else about what's going on where you are?"

"Well, I tried taking the necklace off, but it just kept turning into other accessories. Now if I try to remove it it'll eventually choke me."

"But not to death. Not before I get there." Squint replied firmly. He pulled out his knife. "Maybe I can cut it off." Nina gave nod, terrified but going such a plan would work. But she also feared what might also happen. She turned her back to Squint, and allowed him to grip the necklace gently. She felt the tension and release as he cut, and slowly turned to face him. Squint was smiling triumphantly, the necklace dangling between two fingers. She gave a nervous smile.

"There." he said. "Now that that's taken care of-"

Suddenly his knife leapt out of his paw, startling both rabbits. "Hey, what-" Squint was cut off a second time as the knife slashed Nina's stomach, causing the white doe to scream and drop to the ground.

"NO!" he shrieked, but the necklace turned back into black sand and began wrapping around his bare midsection. His old seaweed strap had been lost in the whale's attack. Nina let out moans and cries of pain, holding her stomach as it turned crimson. "Nina!" he exclaimed as everything faded away to blackness. Pitch's taunting laugh filled the air.

* * *

Nina awoke with a gasp, panted for a moment, then let out another cry of agony. Looking down she saw her still bleeding stomach, and her eyes widened in horror. If she had really been injured by Squint's knife. "Oh no." she whimpered. "He must have really been burned."

"NINA!"

Squint awoke with a start, panting. Raz stirred at his side. "Squint? Wha's goin' on?" she yawned.

Squint leaped up. "We need to go now! Wake everyone up! We can't stop now!" He ran around the campsite like a chicken without a head.

"WAKE UP! EVERYBODY, WAKE UP! WE NEED TO GO!"

"Where's the monster; don't worry, Sammy an' me'll kill it," Dean slurred.

Aria yawned. "Dean, shut up."

"The only monster here is me," Squint said, trembling suddenly, "It was my knife... It hurt her..." He sunk to the ground, curled himself up in a ball and started to sob.

"I'm gonna need an explanation pretty soon," Jack muttered, only to be shushed by KaylaDestroyer.

Raz frowned pityingly and hopped over to the distraught rabbit, gently picking him up and holding him close. She shook her head. "Squint...aftah' all tha' time we spent as pirates, I don't think this nightmare qualifies makin' you a monstah'."

"It was MY knife that hurt her!" Squint insisted. "It was a terrible wound, she could be dying right now!"

"It was the knife, Squint. Not YOU." Raz replied softly, stroking his ears with sisterly affection.

"So wait, what happened exactly?" Jack asked.

Squint told them the horrific story, and then the group was silent for a whole minute.

"Wait, so ya' knife floated out of ya' hand and cut her?" Bunnymund asked.

"Y-yes."

"When did Pitch get powers like THAT?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Who knows?" Aria spoke up. "What's important is that we get there FAST!" she continued worriedly. "Imagine if these nightmares continued," she said, gesturing to Squint. "look at what's happened already! Squint's paw has been burnt almost to the point of being disfigured, Nina's been given a fatal wound in the Gutt, WHAT ELSE do you think Pitch plans to do before we get there?"

"Speakin' of strange stuff happenin'," Raz spoke up. "where did THIS come from?" she asked, pointing at a brown strip of cloth she suddenly noticed wrapped around her brother's waist. Squint blinked his teary eyes and looked down at himself. Then his expression became even more miserable.

"Oh no." he whimpered, burying his face in Raz's chest fur once more.

"What's wrong?" the kangaroo asked, worry etched into her voice.

"Nina's necklace...I cut it off with my knife, right before it attacked her. But...but the necklace turned back into sand and...and wrapped around ME." Squint whimpered. Bunnymund rolled his eyes.

"Great, now THIS one's stuck with that cursed accessory."

"Then we need to get going," Sam said. "How big was the wound?"

"Um... It went from waist to waist."

"Damn."

"What?" Raz asked.

"You don't want to know. Someone find Bobby, he's disappeared again. But anyways, we need to get a move on."

Squint scoffed. "I could've told you that."


	14. Chapter 14

"Bobby!" Eightbooksand60cats called. "We need you! Nina's wounded and Squint's stuck with the nightmare accessory."

"I'm coming! I was just getting bandages. If this... Woman... Rabbit-"

"Doe!"

"I couldn't really care less. Anyways, if this DOE is wounded, we'll need bandages."

And sure enough, Bobby came out of the nowhere, holding several long, white pieces of cloth.

"Where... Did you get that?" Eightbooksand60cats asked, pointing at the bandages.

Bobby pointed at a store, which read, "BANDAGE SURPLUS STORE- WE HAVE BANDAGES GAAAAALOOOOORE!"

"Of course," KaylaDestroyer sighed. "Those stores are everywhere. They even have a Zombie Surplus Store. Its ridiculous."

"If everyone's here then, let's get a move on!" said Raz, and began hopping with Squint cradled securely against her chest.

The group set off, only stopping when Dean found a Pie Surplus Store, and bought nearly half the pies there, causing them to have every flavor of pies there is for lunch (Needless to say, most of the group decided they liked Sam and Dean after that).

Raz licked the last bits of a mango pie from her fingers, having thoroughly enjoyed lunch. She looked over at Squint to see if he was enjoying himself, but found to her dismay that the rabbit had barely touched his carrot pie. Squint sat with a forlorn expression, staring at the ground. With a sad frown Raz scooped him up and cradled him against her chest. As if by reflex he snuggled into her. Then she picked up a slice of the pie and held it up to him. "Come on jackrabbit, ya' gotta' eat." she pleaded. Squint looked up at her worried expression, and instantly felt guilty. To placate her, he leaned forwards and took a bit out of the slice, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing it. He gave a small smile.

"That actually tastes pretty good." Raz smiled softly.

"Come on, have some more." she urged softly. "Ya' hafta' eat if ya' wanna' be able to save Nina." Squint took another bite. Albeit a tiny one, considering the size of his mouth.

"I know." he mumbled with his mouth full. "I just...it's hard to eat, worrying about her so much. Plus it's kind of hard to eat when one of your paws is so messed up." he replied, shifting his injured paw for emphasis.

"All ya' have ta' do is ask, jackrabbit."

"Sam?" KaylaDestroyer asked. "How long do you think Nina's has?"

Squint and Raz turned, waiting for Sam's answer, as he thought for a few seconds.

"Well... With a cut that size, and if it doesn't stop bleeding, which probably won't happen unless she finds something to cover it with, she... She doesn't have long. Maybe until tomorrow."

"That settles it. EVERYBODY UP! WE'VE GOTTA KEEP GOING!"

"Wait!" Squint said suddenly. Raz set the piece of pie down and held him close. "I might be able to save her."

"How?" Jack asked.

"The necklace Nina got from Pitch; it was transferred to me through the nightmare, and I have it now. Maybe, if I could get some of Bobby's bandages and some healing ointment, and hold them in my sleep, I might be able to heal her in a dream."

"But it always ends up as a nightmare. What if you take care of her. But somethin' ELSE happens ta' you?" Raz asked. She turned the rabbit's face to her own, cupping her hand around his cheek. "I don't want you ta' get hurt anymore." she whispered. Squint placed his paw over hers.

"I'll be fine Raz, I promise." he replied. "I've got to save her."

* * *

"If this works, you'll have to do this every night. The wound will get infected if she doesn't change the bandages regularly," Dean said, handing Squint the bandages.

"How do you know so much about this kind of stuff?"

"Hehe, in my line of... well, I guess you could call it work; too bad I don't get paid... But anyways, in my line of work, me and Sam are always in life or death situations, and most of the time, we have to go to the hospital. But, you know, we can't always go to the hospital; we may be kind of... Fugitives, for lack of a better word, so-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Squint said, "Be quiet so that I can sleep."

Dean muttered something that sounded a lot like, "Well, you asked," and walked away.

"Okay," Raz said, looking at Squint, "If you think something's gone wrong, try to kick me. I'll be able to wake you up."

Squint smirked. "I'll do my best." With that he held the bandages tightly, and lay his head on her chest. Everyone else took a few steps back and sat silently. Raz began to hum softly, stroking the rabbit's ears. Soon he nodded off, and the kangaroo settled down to wait for any possible signal.

* * *

Nina was miserable, stuck in her cage, bleeding profusely. Pitch had done nothing to heal her wound, as he claimed not having the ability to do so. Eventually she fainted from the blood loss, to her dismay, and found herself on a beach in the silvery moonlight. Squint soon faded in, laden with bandages and leaning against a rock. His eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, then looked around. Upon spotting her, he raced over and helped the doe to sit, then removed her arms so he could see the wound.

"Where did you get those bandages?" she asked curiously.

"A friend." he replied, before splashing some sea water onto her stomach. Nina hissed in pain, but Squint shushed her gently.

"I'm just getting it clean. You're gonna' be fine." With that he bean wrapping the bandages around her securely. Once finished he smiled proudly, an extra one hanging over his arm. Nina smiled.

"Thank you Squint."

"No problem."

"So...what's gonna' happen now?" As if to answer her question, the spare bandage sprung to life and tried to choke Squint. With a gasp Nina reached out and tried to free him. "Sorry! I should never have asked!"

"It's okay, I have a plan!" Squint wheezed, before laying down on one side. "Now let's see, I was laying like this, so Raz would have to be here..." he muttered, then began kicking the ground earnestly with her foot.

"Squint, what are you doing?!" Nina asked fearfully.

"Trying to wake up!"

* * *

Raz watched her brother closely, waiting for the slightest sign he was in trouble. After a while his foot twitched, and she stiffened. Then his face contorted and he began kicking her earnestly in his sleep. The bandages had (to the group's shock) disappeared a moment before. Raz began shaking Squint harshly. "Squint, wake up!"


	15. Chapter 15

Squint awoke with a gasp. He sat up, breathing heavily.

"Sooo..." Eightbooksand60cats started. "Did it work?"

"Of course it worked, ya idjit; the bandages are gone," Bobby sighed.

Squint stopped panting and his heart slowed to its normal pace. He grinned. "Nina's gonna be okay!"

* * *

Nina woke up, feeling better than she had the night before. She looked down, and wrapped around her waist were several bandages. It appeared the wound's bleeding had slowed, but it was still impossible to ignore the large red stain on the front.

But still, she no longer had the necklace, relieving her of the fear of getting strangled in her sleep, and now the bleeding had stopped, and if this went on, then the wound would be healed in no time; she had no reason to frown, so she smiled.

"Rise and shine, dearie." Pitch's silky smooth voice ruined the silence in the cave. He appeared, smiling, but then he noticed the grin on her face and the bandages around her waist.

"Ah. I thought that might happen. Good thing I have a back-up plan."

Nina sat up. "Back-up plan?"

* * *

With each step he took, Squint was finding it a little harder to breath.

He looked down and let out a pained gasp; the band around his waist was ever slowly tightening... Tightening... "Let it happen; its kismet..." it seemed to whisper. "Then you can join your parents in the sky..."

"Squint?" KaylaDestroyer asked. Squint had stopped walking. Instead, he was staring at his belt. Fur was flying off of his ears.

He looked up. "Help... Me..." He fell to the ground.

"SQUINT!" KaylaDestroyer shouted. She ran over to Squint, and she realized that it wasn't fur flying off of his ears; he was slowly disintergrating into ash.

She heard a whispery female voice. "In the midst of life..."

She tried to pull the belt off of Squint.

"We are in death..."

By now everyone was there.

"Ashes to ashes..."

"Get outta way!" Bunnymund pushed KaylaDestroyer out of the way and started to cut the belt.

"Dust to dust..."

The belt wrapped around Bunnymund's wrist, and with a white flash of light, he was gone.

"BUNNYMUND!"

"I taketh you for mine own."

* * *

Bunnymund materialized in Pitch's cave.

"Perfect," Pitch said, smiling, "Just who I was looking for."


	16. Chapter 16

Raz jumped to the center of the gathering. "Sorry about this, mates." she exclaimed, before smacking everyone away with her tail. She then bent down and scooped Squint up once more, holding him tightly against her chest. "Squint?" she whispered. At first he didn't stir. Afraid, Raz stroked his cheek, and spoke louder. "Squint?" This time the rabbit coughed and cracked his eyes open.

"Razzie?" The kangaroo smiled and sat down.

"Oh Squint, I thought ya' shot through." Squint coughed again.

"I feel terrible." he stated.

"It's all right, jackrabbit." Raz assured him. "You're gonna' be fine."

"W-what happened? H-how am I s-still here?"

"Bunny saved you." Raz whispered. "He cut the belt off and...and it took him somewhere."

"To Pitch." Squint rasped, snuggling into her. "I'm sorry...I just wanted to save Nina. I didn't mean for-"

"Squint, it isn't your fault. Pitch was killing you slowly, Bunny CHOSE to save you. And he can take care of Nina, I'm sure." Raz cut him off. She stroked his ears for a moment, noticing to her relief that whatever had fallen off as ash was being replaced and Squint was returning to normal. "I love you, you know." Squint smiled back with half open eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

Bunnymund blinked his eyes and shook his head, before taking account of his surroundings. He was in a large cage, in a dark cave. He spotted a velvety white rabbit doe across from him, huddling against the wall of the cave.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: SUP! No hate on Bobby for this one, please. Or I SWEAR- I WILL DESCEND UPON YOU WITH THE WRATH OF A THOUSAND ANGRY FANGIRLS! So no hate. n.n Also, YAY FOR DOUBLE UPDATES!**

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the rag-tag rescue team, things weren't going so smoothly.

"Wouldn't a simple, 'Get outta the way' do?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Bobby..." Eightbooksand60cats said warningly.

"No. I'm sick and tired of these two acting like they're the only ones that care!" Bobby growled. "Listen, I'm old," he snarled, turning back to Raz and Squint, "And I'm also dead. The only thing that keeps me achored to this world is that flask that Dean's holding onto."

"Bobby, c'mon," Dean said.

"Shut up, Dean. There are skeletons in my closet that you wouldn't like hearing about."

"How would you know what losing a friend is like? Or losing someone you love?" Squint asked quietly.

Bobby laughed sarcastically. "You forget my day job. I'M A HUNTER! LOSING PEOPLE IS PART OF THE GODDAMN JOB!

"Take my wife for example! New hunter, wife's possesed, I KILLED her. I picked up a rifle... And shot her. We had just argued... Three days before it happened. She wanted to have kids. I didn't. Because I was afraid I would be like my father."

"Bobby, DON'T," KaylaDestoyer said.

"Pipe down."

"Well, what was your father like?" Jack asked curiously.

Aria, who had some experience with bad fathers herself, smacked her forehead and then smacked Jack.

"I just wanted to know!"

"He beat my mother regularly. One night it got- it... It became to much. And I... He was my first kill. And you know what my mother told me? Jesus is gonna punish you, Bobby. You're going to hell." Suddenly, Bobby disappeared.

"Sorry I asked," Jack mumbled, breaking the silence.

Dean rounded on him. "ITS. NOT. A. JOKE," he growled.

"Dean." Sam out his hand on his older brother's shoulder. "Let it go."

The two brothers walked away from the group, calling Bobby's name.

Eightbooksand60cats cleared her throat. "Um, I HATE to say this, because its like I'm making fun of Bobby, but I'm not, believe me, but... Bobby Singer has had a rough life. Squint, I'm sorry that Nina's gone. But you have GOT to stop acting as if Raz is the only one who cares. And Raz... I don't think he has a problem with you, per se, but you're always acting sappy with Squint and... And-"

"It reminds him of the family he never had," KaylaDestroyer said, putting two and two together.

"Yeah. And you guys don't tell him I said this, but Sam and Dean's father was the most disgusting man that ever lived; he was constantly leaving his sons behind so that he could hunt- ansbfmvgfncjf-"

"Eightbooksand60cats." KaylaDestroyer nudged her.

"Huh? Oh, right. Anyways, Bobby became the father that Sam and Dean never had. THEY'RE his family. And don't take all the stuff Bobby said to heart, because franky, Supernatural is a REALLY angsty t.v show."

But then Sam and Dean returned, with Bobby in tow, and they had to keep walking.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ha, MBSAVfan1, don't worry about it. XD I wrote that bit as a way to make this more angsty... Cause... I dunno. Angst is a good plot device. Luckily, KaylaDestroyer stepped in so that Raz wouldn't KILL Bobby... WHY DID YOU KILL HIM OFF IN THE SHOW, SUPERNATURAL? WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!? XD Review! All of you. (shifty eyes)**

* * *

Raz sighed and gazed down at Squint as she hopped along. The rabbit had fallen unconscious once more, hopefully into pleasant dreams while he healed. She looked over at Bobby for a moment, before sighing and hopping up next to him. "Oy, Bobby?" she asked softly.

"What?" he responded gruffly.

"Listen, I'm sorry Squint and I made ya' feel so...uncomfortable. I may not know how it feels ta', terminate mah' own fathah'. But...I know how it feels to leave someone I love, and nevah' be able ta' go back." She swallowed slightly. "Squint's always been important ta' me...he's tha' only bit of family I got left. And I always pitied that he nevah' knew his biological parents. I'd give anything to...give him tha' chance ta' meet 'em. He was always tha' one I had ta' look out for; he was always tha' one in tha' most dangah'. And, aftah' everythin' that's happened to him on this journey, I...I..." She shook her head as tears gathered in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just...if I lost him, I..." She shook her head with another whimper and turned away, hopping ahead of the rest of the group. She had a good idea of where they were going, and knew the rest of them would catch up to her.

* * *

Bobby sighed, disappeared and reappeared next to Raz. "Didn't Will give you that talk?" he said, gruffly.

"Will?"

"You know her as Eightbooksand60cats. Didn't she give you that talk?"

"Yes."

"Its my personality that makes me this way. You didn't really listen to her, did you? I know that she sounds like an idjit most of the time, but sometimes she makes sense." He shrugged. "Just saying."

He disappeared and reappeared at the back of the group with Dean.

Raz shook her head. She had never met a ghost quite like Bobby. 'Actually, I've never met a ghost...' she thought.

"You know Bobby," Dean began, "I'm starting to get the feeling that you're starting to LIKE these fanfictioners. Come to think of it, I think they're rubbing off on me too..." He watched Sam engage in an argument with Eightbooksand60cats and KaylaDestroyer about the graphics in animated movies.

Bobby's lips twitched and he shrugged. "What can I say? They always manage to slip into your head somehow..."

"THERE'S AN ESCAPED CLOWN FROM THE CLOWN SURPLUS STORE!" Eightbooksand60cats screamed.

KaylaDestroyer and Eightbooksand60cats hid behind Sam, who as screaming, "DON'T PUSH ME TOWARDS IT! I'M AFRAID OF CLOWNS!"

"SAM, YOU KILL MONSTERS! KILL IT, EAT IT, JUST GET RID OF IT!" KaylaDestroyer shouted.

"And now they're turning Sam into an idjit," Bobby scoffed.

Raz chuckled and rolled her eyes, before wiping them dry and hopping over to the three distraught members of the group. Gently slipping Squint inside her pouch, she leaned back on her tail and kicked the clown away. "From whenst you came!" she commanded with a grin.

Suddenly, Raz found herself in a bonecrushing hug from two of screaming people. Thankfully, Sam didn't join in, as he still seemed to think that he could save whatever dignity he had left (but unfortunatley, he might as well have hugged her; all his dignity had drained away the minute he started screaming).

"Okay...I appreciate tha' thanks, mates, but yer' crushing...mah' ribcage..." Raz wheezed, eye twitching.

"Sorry," KaylaDestroyer said, leaping off of Raz. Eightbooksand60cats followed suite, shouted, "OOOH, look a butterfly!" and ran off.

"Where?" KaylaDestroyer asked as she followed Eightbooksand60cats.


End file.
